


Curtis

by AnotherGallavichLove



Series: Prompts [33]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: AU, Barebacking, Dancer!Mickey, M/M, Praise Kink, Spanking, Sub!Mickey, dom!Ian, kind of BDSM
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-23
Updated: 2015-09-23
Packaged: 2018-04-23 01:15:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4857617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnotherGallavichLove/pseuds/AnotherGallavichLove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on this prompt: Ian is a Pimp and owns a few clubs and Mickey ends up work for him as a dancer</p>
            </blockquote>





	Curtis

When Mickey and Mandy had first left the south side, Mickey had sworn to her that they would make money legally. Well, more so than they had before at least.

 

Mandy got a job at a diner, and Mickey kept the promise as well, but that didn’t mean that what he ended up doing was anywhere near respected or graceful.

 

No, Mickey ended up being a fucking dancer at a gay club, how, he didn’t really know. It was just one of those things.

 

It had its benefits, though.

 

Mickey was more in shape than he ever had been before, and he was more comfortable with his body as well.

 

The pay wasn’t too bad either, and what he did couldn’t get him locked up. Always a bright side.

 

He had a feeling that what went on ’backstage’ at the club wasn’t as clean cut, but he didn’t really care as long as he got his tips and didn’t have to be involved in it.

 

He never thought he’d say he didn’t want to have a part in anything that was less than legal, but here he was. And it actually felt pretty good.

 

 

”Hey” One of Mickey’s co workers stopped him right as he entered the club for his shift.

 

”Yeah?”

 

”You might wanna wait a bit, Curtis is backstage. Rumor is he’s pissed”

 

”Who the fuck is Curtis?” Mickey spat, wanting to just be able to go and change so that he could have this over with faster.

 

”The owner? You never heard his name?” Mickey shrugged.

 

”I don’t remember. I’m gonna head back anyway. See ya”

 

”Later”

 

The guy walked out of the club, and Mickey pushed through the crowd to get to the door leading him backstage.

 

As soon as the heavy metal door closed behind him, he heard the yelling coming from one of the offices.

 

 _”It’s my fucking club. I call the shots!”_ A raspy voice - Curtis’s apparently - said loudly.

 

_”With all due respect, you’re never here. So technica - ”_

 

_”Don’t fucking give me that shit. I own this place. It. Is. Mine. You have nothing to come with”_

 

_”Sir, if you would just listen to me…”_

 

They were probably fighting about money or some shit. Mickey didn't really give a fuck. 

 

”Pussy” Mickey whispered to himself as he made his way through the dark, empty locker room.

 

The fight continued, but Mickey tuned out as he got dressed in those hideous black shorts that he was forced to wear.

 

 

As he was dancing, all his thoughts were on that, and how he was moving. He didn’t think more of the fight he had overheard, it wasn’t his business anyway.

 

 

It wasn’t until he was done for the night, and was stepping off the stage that he was reminded.

 

There was someone standing by the door that lead to the locker rooms.

 

He was tall, muscular, and from what Mickey could see under these lights, a redhead.

 

”Curtis” Mickey took a shot in the dark based on the look on the guy’s face, and the voice he had heard a couple of hours ago.

 

”Yeah” Curtis said, not so subtlety eyeing Mickey up and down with a smirk on his face. ”If I knew I had hired someone who looked like you, I would come down to this place more often”

 

Mickey rolled his eyes and pushed past him to get to his locker. Curtis followed.

 

”What do you want?” Mickey asked, not looking back. He knew he was there.

 

”Nothing, just wanna get to know my new employee”

 

”I’ve been here six months” Mickey said tiredly.

 

”New to me” Curtis pointed out, and when Mickey realized he wasn’t getting rid of him, he turned to make eye contact, trying to find a way out of this conversation.

 

”Mhm”

 

The sound was out before Mickey could think it through, and it sounded a lot more sexy than he had intended.

 

The air changed from normal to one hundred on the sexual tension scale within a second.

 

Mickey didn’t know why.

 

He had barely spoken five words to the guy, but maybe that was what was hot about it.

 

Suddenly, the thought of being fucked by this guy that he knew nothing about made Mickey’s dick throb. The fuck was wrong with him?

 

”You know…” Curtis said, taking a step closer to Mickey, eyes fixed on his crotch. ”I never realized how fucking hot someone could look in these shorts”

 

”This is what you do, huh? Corner the dancers in the locker rooms and force them to have sex with you?”

 

Curtis's head snapped up, and he took a step backwards.

 

”I didn’t… I wasn’t gonna force you. If you don’t want to, that’s fine”

 

Suddenly, the guy seemed to turn softer, and for some reason, seeing that side of him made Mickey wanna fuck him even more than he already did. 

 

"Your name’s not really Curtis, is it?” Mickey said, and a smile grew onto his face.

 

”Nah, but I doubt your name’s actually Theif, so I think we’re even”

 

For a minute, they just laughed quietly, looking each other in the eye, and it felt weird. Comfortable.

 

”You wanna chit chat more or you wanna get on me?” Mickey finally said.

 

Curtis was quiet for a second, just looking Mickey in the eye.

 

Then he quickly stepped forwards and grabbed Mickey by the hips, slamming him against the locker.

 

The air changed once again. It had gone down slightly, but now there was nothing but passion and heat between them.

 

More than there ever should be with someone you know nothing about.

 

Mickey let out a strangled moan as Curtis kept him pinned against the locker, sucking a bad hickey into his collar bone.

 

”Uh, fuck” Mickey sighed, thrusting his hips forwards to meet Curtis’s. Curtis kept his face buried in Mickey’s neck as he moved his hands from his hips to his arms, lifting them and pinning them to the locker.

 

Mickey grew - if possible - even harder at that.

 

He moaned, and Curtis hummed against his skin, grinding their crotches together.

 

”Fuck me” Mickey choked, and Curtis lifted his head, making eye contact.

 

”What was that?”

 

”Fuck me” Mickey repeated, not sure how much longer he could wait.

 

”I said” In one swift movement, Curtis let go of Mickey’s hands and spun him around, wrapping a hand around the back of his neck and holding him against the locker so hard it would surely cause bruising. Curtis ripped the shorts down his thighs in one swift movement. How he knew Mickey would be into this was a mystery, but Mickey grew even harder at being treated this way. ”What. Was that?”

 

”Please” Mickey said, making his voice weak.

 

The grip around Mickey’s neck loosened slightly, but it was still tight enough that Mickey couldn’t get away.

 

Not that he wanted to. He couldn’t remember the last time he had been this turned on.

 

Curtis hummed, running his other hand down Mickey’s back softly.

 

Mickey relaxed at the touch, so when he got a hard slap to his ass, he let out a loud yelp.

 

”You like that?” Curtis asked, kneading the red spot.

 

”Yes. Harder” Mickey said, loving the burn.

 

The grip tightened around Mickey’s neck, and there was a second slap delivered to his ass.

 

”Ugh, fuck” He couldn’t help but groan. ”More. Please more”

 

”You like it when I spank your ass?” Curtis whispered into Mickey’s ear, and Mickey nodded.

 

”Yes. Fuck” Curtis hummed, and delivered three more slaps to Mickey’s ass at the same time.

 

”Good boy” Mickey moaned at the sound of the words coming from the redhead’s mouth.

 

He was kneading his ass so hard it was almost painful, but for some reason, it felt so fucking good, and Mickey wasn’t sure how much more foreplay he could take.

 

Thankfully, Curtis beat him to it.

 

He leaned closer to Mickey’s face, which was still pinned to the dark blue locker.

 

”I’m gonna fuck you raw, and you’re gonna take it like a good little cockslut. Color?”

 

Mickey was slightly thrown at the explicit nickname, but that didn’t mean he didn’t appreciate it.

 

”Green. So fucking green” Mickey moaned, growing harder with every second that ticked by.

 

Curtis hummed, and then Mickey felt the tip of his leaking cock press against his dry entrance.

 

The drops of precome on Curtis helped a little bit, but it still hurt really bad when he steadily started pressing inside of Mickey.

 

He couldn’t help but love the feeling, though.

 

The stinging mixed with the amazing feeling of being stretched open by nothing but Curtis’s cock made Mickey moan way louder than he was usually comfortable with.

 

”You good?” Curtis asked, seemingly breaking character just to make sure Mickey wasn’t suffering.

 

It threw him off a little bit, but he appreciated it.

 

”Yeah, man. Fucking amazing” Curtis pressed a sloppy kiss to Mickey’s shoulder blade right as he bottomed out.

 

He stayed still for a while, allowing them both to adjust. Mickey’s entire body was throbbing.

 

Curtis pulled out, and then it was as if he used every single ounce of strength in his body to thrust in again, almost throwing them both against the lockers.

 

”Ow, fuck” Mickey said, and Curtis immediately let go of him. ”No, no, no. Keep going, fuck”

 

They probably should have come up with some kind of safe word, but it wasn’t like either of them had planned this, and they were already half done.

 

Mickey allowed himself to relax as Curtis kept fucking him against the locker, dragging deep groans out of both of them.

 

When Curtis managed to hit Mickey’s prostate, Mickey let out a loud hiccup, and Curtis kept stabbing that spot.

 

”So fucking tight” He croaked, placing his lips onto the back of Mickey’s neck, which he had let go of by now.

 

He was holding onto his hips instead, which gave him more power as he thrusted into Mickey.

 

”Good boy”

 

”Oh, fuck” Mickey yelped at the words, feeling himself grow closer to the edge.

 

”Fucking close”

 

”Me too” Curtis slowed down, and Mickey didn’t know why he liked that.

 

He wrapped his arms around Mickey’s waist, holding them tightly together.

 

Mickey leaned into the embrace right as he came hard, spilling onto the lockers in front of him.

 

Curtis wasn’t far after, shooting his load right into his willing bottom.

 

When they were done, they stayed like that as they tried to recover.

 

Curtis tightly holding onto Mickey as if they were in love or some shit.

 

Mickey didn’t mind for some reason.

 

Soon, Curtis pulled out with a wince.

 

”Damn. That was fucking amazing”

 

”Yeah” Curtis said, pulling his pants up.

 

Mickey opened his locker and pulled an old, dirty t shirt out, using it to clean up the come that was dripping out between his legs.

 

Once he had his boxers on, he turned to Curtis, who was obviously getting ready to leave.

 

They looked at each other for a beat, and then, without warning, Curtis took a step forwards, pressing his lips to Mickey’s.

 

Kissing had never been Mickey’s thing, but for some reason, he found himself returning it.

 

He fisted Curtis’s t shirt, pulling him closer as the kiss deepened, Mickey’s tongue softly massaging Curtis’s, enjoying the sweet taste. 

 

”Hm” Curtis hummed when they pulled apart.

 

They smirked at each other for a second, and then, without another word, Curtis turned around and left.

 

Mickey shook his head, running a hand through his now messy hair.

 

He had a feeling that wasn’t the last he would be seeing of Curtis… or whatever his name was.

 

 

And it wasn’t.

 

Because two years later, Mickey was happily married to Ian Gallagher.

**Author's Note:**

> Do you have any idea how many 'Ian's I had to edit out of this? lol


End file.
